


Comforting

by Yuri_Namikaze



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Namikaze/pseuds/Yuri_Namikaze
Summary: Goku needs comforting that only Vegeta can give him.





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> This is Goku/Vegeta, and my first fanfiction on here. I hope you guys enjoy it, and there will be many more to come :)

It's been about a year or so since Majin Buu, and Goku has been staying at Capsule Corp. In that time, a lot has happened. Goku's wife passed away about 3 months ago, and he hasn't been the same since. Goku hasn't once given anyone a real smile since Chi-Chi became ill, which was a lot longer than 3 months ago.

Everyone assumed Goku just needed time alone, time to heal, but that was the last thing he needed. Right now, he was cold, and all he wanted was warmth. He didn't want to think about all the other things he wanted like Chi-Chi back, his sons to stop looking at him like he lost his puppy, for people to stop asking if he was okay when they knew damn well he wasn't, for the pain to go away, for the memory of her looking deathly ill to go away… There were so many things, and he couldn't get any of them. So he focused on the simplest of them all, warmth.

He'd been living at Capsule Corp. since Chi-Chi died. And while the place was nice and all, its temperature always seemed to fluctuate. He knew it was probably because of how massive the building was in size, and how many thermostats were inside it. It was a little crazy to think about. Chi-Chi and he had always been content in their small home in the wilderness, while Bulma seemed to be able to only live in the most lavish places with the most lavish things, not unlike her ex-husband.

They kind of fell apart after Buu. Vegeta receded into himself. He could never get over what he did when he was Majin, or maybe it was Bulma who couldn't get over it. Either way, they grew apart and eventually just stopped communicating except for the generic "good mornings" and "good nights".

A lot of his friends seemed to not even want anything to do with Vegeta after that. They didn't feel he deserved another chance, because who's to say he won't do it again, right? Goku knows he should feel the same way. But- Well if the people were revived, and no one remembered but their group of friends, what was the big deal? Besides Vegeta clearly regretted it, but no one saw it his way. They all told him to keep quiet. Him, the strongest out of all of them who continuously saves their assess, isn't allowed an opinion. It was bullshit, but it was something he was used to.

The most surprising thing was how no one really seemed to care all that much about his feelings. Everyone just stopped coming around him once Chi-Chi died. "Space", They called it. They all said he needed "space". But it didn't feel that way to him, it felt like his friends were abandoning him, so they wouldn't have to bare through awkward conversations.

The only friend who was even remotely helpful in dealing with the death was Bulma. She let him live here, and she always told him how she was here to talk to him if he needed it.

Goku closed his eyes. It was midnight. He shouldn't be thinking about all of this, but he can't seem to help it. He throws an arm over his eyes and groans. The door creaks open. Goku doesn't need to look up to know it's Vegeta. He waits for the other saiyan to say something, but he doesn't. Goku is about to say something when Vegeta begins walking forward. Goku can hear his footsteps, and he frowns. Why would Vegeta come to his room?

Vegeta sits on the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. Goku almost gasps aloud. "I'm sorry. I can only do this when you're asleep, Kakarot." Vegeta sighs. Goku gets the picture now. Vegeta believes he's asleep. He decides to play along.

"I know you need comfort like this when you're awake. Those idiots don't see it, but I do." He explains. He leans down and kisses Goku's forehead. Goku forces himself not to think about it to keep from blushing. Sleeping people don't blush, afterall.

"I'm sorry about Chi-Chi, Kakarot. You know how much I hate that dopey smile of yours.. But I'd kill to see it one more time. I miss it. I miss you. You're not the same anymore." Vegeta explains. "I keep hoping it'll blow over, but your smile just fades more and more. And I wonder sometimes if this is all my fault. I could give you what I know you need. No one else can, and no one else knows what it is. I can and do, but I refuse. I'm selfish. My pride… You don't want hear about that." Goku frowned in his mind. What does he mean? Is Goku saying he can give him the care or attention he needs to get better, or is it something more?

"I keep coming here, because I think it makes you sleep better. But you're just as cold as every other night I come in here." He explains.

Goku slowly opens his eyes, letting Vegeta know he's awake. Vegeta is shocked for a while, but Goku's speech brings him back to realization. "I'm always cold." Goku tells him.

"I know," Vegeta tells him. Goku nods. Vegeta then slowly and carefully crawls into bed behind Goku. He uses his arms to spoon Goku from behind and raises his ki slightly. "Feel better?" Vegeta asks. Goku nods. "How much were you awake for?" Vegeta had to know.

"I never fell asleep." Goku explains eyes droopy now. Vegeta nods. Then he nozzles in between Goku's head and shoulder.

"Let's get some rest," Vegeta said sleepy as well now.

Goku nods, "Thank you for taking care of me, Vegeta." Goku tells him.

Vegeta smiles softly. "I wanted to."

Goku smiles in return, and Vegeta swears for the first time in awhile, he finally got to see Goku's smile widen. It was the smallest bit of a fraction, but it made his own smile grow.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a few more Vegeta x Goku fics on here if you’d like to read them as well :)


End file.
